Morning Star
by irma1129
Summary: Karena Mark punya cara tersendiri untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Haechan. MarkxHaechan MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN


Suara dengkuran halus terdengar seperti alarm di pendengarannya, menyebabkan kedua matanya perlahan membuka menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan yang terasa menyilaukan bagi pemuda berambut blonde itu. Kepalanya berpaling kesamping melihat sebuah jam yang terdapat di meja samping ranjangnya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Terlalu pagi untuknya terbangun.

Kedua matanya menatap lurus keatas. Menerawang entah kemana, suasana pagi ini masih sangat sepi. Merasakan pergerakan seseorang yang ada di dalam dekapannya membuat kedua matanya kini beralih menatap sosok yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencari kehangatan darinya. Tangannya menarik sebuah selimut tebal yang ada disampingnya, menutupi tubuh nya dan orang yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Morning" sapaan itu berasal dari kekasihnya

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun?" matanya menatap sepasang mata hitam yang dimiliki oleh orang yang selama ini selalu tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Sejak hyung lebih tertarik menatap sebuah atap dari pada kekasih yang ada di sampingmu" Mark bisa mendengar nada kesal dalam jawaban dongsaeng yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kita bangun terlalu pagi Mark?"

Mark tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ada di sampingnya, tangannya hanya mengacak lembut rambut milik Haechan sehingga membuat aroma shampo yang semalam kekasihnya pakai tercium oleh indra penciumannya.

"Donghyuckie bukankah hubungan kita sudah berjalan hampir 1 tahun" Mark terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap kearah Haechan "apa kau pernah merasa bosan denganku?" tanyanya

Pertanyaan ini sebenarnya sudah cukup lama ingin dia tanyakan pada Haechan tapi karena kesibukan mereka membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" bukan sebuah jawaban yang Haechan berikan pada Mark, dia hanya tak habis pikir Mark akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi" ucapnya, Mark sudah menduga akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Haechan.

Haechan menggulingkan badannya sehingga dirinya kini berada di atas tubuh Mark dengan kedua tangan yang menahan berat badannya. Dia bisa melihat wajah terkejut Mark atas tindakannya. Dia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah hyungnya, salah satu tangannya menyentuh paras tampan Mark dari mulai dahi sampai dagu milik kekasihnya.

Mark menutup kedua matanya ketika tangan hangat milik Haechan bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya, menelusuri setiap detail wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bosan jika setiap hari kau bertambah tampan" Haechan memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut pada hyungnya "dan membuatku semakin mencintaimu" tambahnya

Mark menatap mata hitam milik Haechan, memastikan setiap kata yang kekasihnya ucapkan adalah sebuah kejujuran. Senyuman itu tercetak di wajahnya saat mendapati sorot mata Haechan sama sekali tidak menampilkan sebuah kebohongan.

Dengan hanya sorot lampu yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya. Dia masih bisa melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang jatuh menghalangi mata indah Haechan. Bagaimana seorang pria memiliki wajah cantik seperti sosok yang sekarang ada di atas tubuhnya.

Haechan memperhatikan Mark yang sedang bermain dengan sebuah kalung yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menggantung di lehernya. Kalung dengan sebuah salib kecil, hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Mark. Kalung itu tentu saja tidak sama dengan beberapa aksesoris yang sering mereka pakai dari para stylist. Karena di belakang salib yang menjadi bandul kalungnya itu terdapat ukiran nama Mark dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa hyung memilihku?" tanya Haechan memecah keheningan

Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dibenak Haechan. Dia ingat ketika Mark masih menjadi trainee kekasihnya itu sangat populer hampir semua trainee mengidolakannya entah itu laki - laki ataupun perempuan.

Haechan pernah berpikir, Mark bisa saja memilih Yeri yang memang sejak dulu menyukainya atau Koeun yang merupakan rookie perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya.

Bahkan Jaemin juga pernah menyukai Mark, dia pernah memergoki Jaemin yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Mark pada saat mereka masih trainee.

"Karena aku melihat semua kekuranganku padamu" balas Mark "dan hatiku sejak awal telah memilihmu"

Tak ada keraguan dalam perkataannya. Mark mengabaikan tatapan kekasihnya. Dia lebih tertarik pada benda kecil yang ada di genggamannya, salah satu bukti cintanya pada Haechan.

Ketika mengingat bagaimana dia memberikan hadiah kalung itu pada Haechan, Mark sadar bahwa hatinya bukan lagi miliknya sendiri karena hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh Haechan.

Bolehkah Haechan jujur. Kalimat yang Mark ucapkan tadi merupakan kalimat yang paling menyentuh hatinya selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Mark bukan tipe pacar yang romantis bahkan kekasihnya sangat tidak peka pada setiap kode yang dirinya berikan.

"Jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku padamu" ucap Mark tepat menatap kedua mata yang sedari tadi sedang memandangnya.

Haechan bahagia. Dia senang melihat sisi seorang Mark yang terlihat sangat mencintainya dan sangat takut kehilangannya. Jarang - jarang hyung nya bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya Mark akan terlihat cuek dan masa bodoh terhadapnya.

"Hyung pagi ini kau sangat romantis" protes Haechan dengan nada merajuk.

Benarkah ? pikir Mark.

Mark mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Haechan. Menatap kedua mata indah milik kekasihnya. Bibirnya terangkat membalas senyuman Haechan. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk semakin mendekat padanya, membiarkan tubuh sang kekasih menindihnya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku semakin mencintaimu" Haechan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher putih kekasihnya, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Mark.

Kekehan itu terdengar merdu di pendengaran Haechan. Mereka terdiam menikmati moment yang sangat jarang mereka lakukan. Tentu saja karena kesibukan NCT saat ini, membuat mereka jarang sekali berbicara secara pribadi ataupun bermesraan seperti pagi ini.

~ Selesai ~


End file.
